


108: Human

by icarus_hawks



Series: 153 [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Kurosaki Ichigo-centric, Poor Ichigo just wanted to be Human, but nobody wants to leave him alone, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_hawks/pseuds/icarus_hawks
Summary: Prompt 108 - HumanWhen he felt the god-like power coursing through his veins, he hoped to become human once again. He wanted to be ordinary for once, not exceeding expectations, not breaking unwritten laws of the universe, he wanted to be human, he wanted to be nothing more than a brother to two sisters, a son to a father and friend to the unruly band of humans that followed him wherever he went, be it hell or heaven. Just for his sake and because he was human and humans needed company; humans needed friends.
Series: 153 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817347
Kudos: 27





	108: Human

**Author's Note:**

> This one is my favourite of all of them. Hence why I disabled anonymous commenting, sorry.

**Human**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo had always wanted nothing more than to be an ordinary human.

When he was an innocent child that could see spirits, he hoped that he was still human. He wanted to be more than wisps of memory in non-tangible forms existing because they still had wishes to be fullfilled.

When he became a Substitute Shinigami later in his Teens, he hoped to remain human. He wanted to come back home one day, cuddle with his sisters and never become a mindless monster tearing through their delicate hearts.

When he trained under Shinji and the other Visoreds, he hoped that he would come out on top if only to prove he was still human. He wanted to cry, to hesitate, to love and didn't want to end up as an unworthy thought to an unruly monster with no regards of family and love.

When he fought the spirits that are part of his soul and learned about the final Getsuga Tenshou, he hoped that there still was a place to be human when all this was finished. He wanted to forfeit the following battle, to withdraw and let everything burn to the ground, but he couldn't because he -- _\- Shinigami were expected to fall during battle. Shinigami were expected to let their lives become insignificant once the first battle cry echoed through the air. But he wasn't a Shinigami, he ---_ was human at heart, always pushing through, always coming out on top, always protecting what was his.

When he felt the god-like power coursing through his veins, he hoped to become human once again. He wanted to be ordinary for once, not exceeding expectations, not breaking unwritten laws of the universe, he wanted to be human, he wanted to be nothing more than a brother to two sisters, a son to a father and friend to the unruly band of humans that followed him wherever he went, be it hell or heaven. Just for his sake and because he was _human_ and humans needed company; humans needed _friends_.

When the last autumn leaves fell through the sky and the first snow danced down on him, he hoped that his friends would remember him. But not as the exception to the rules once set in stone; he wanted to be remembered because he was _human_ and sometimes he was _weak_ and sometimes he was loud and brash and too rough and blunt and sometimes oblivious and too slow for a Shinigami. He wanted to be remembered first and foremost because he was _human_.

When the last wisps of power faded from his grasp, when the voices in his head became too quiet to understand, when his best friend whom he _conquered death for_ faded away in blotty specks of colour, when he turned human once again, he hoped it would be over soon. He wanted to be whole again because a few seconds lost was still _too much_. But he turned and walked away even as he wanted to scream and agonize and _curse the traitors name_ , wanted to break and fall apart at the seams only to be picked up again by his _friends_ , _the voices in his head_ , his _family_ whom he now had to leave behind.

He wanted to be whole again and that was what made him human despite the fact that he was not.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on FFN under the same pen-name and as a collective work.


End file.
